Marvel 2099: A New Age
by MentalInstitution
Summary: In the year of 2099, superheroes are long gone and the world is ruled by Alchemax. However, new heroes will rise and fight back and stop Alchemax's plans. You'll heroes like Spiderman 2099, Hulk 2099 and many others and some of their origins will be rewritten.
1. Beginning of a New Era

_**Hello again! Sorry for not posting stories in awhile but I read about Marvel 2099 and was intrested in it so I decided to write a story with all the characters and a few OC's and rewrite some of their origins so I hope you enjoy it!**_

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Era

**Alchamex Lab...**

A man in his late thirties was walking into his lab. He had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a lab suit. His name was John Eisenhart, a man who worked at a place called Alchemax. Alchemax was the most powerful company in the world and had the most brilliant minds working to help humanity. John and a few other scientists were working on a project that would help the military. They tried to make super soldiers by creating a serium that was similar to the Super Soldier Serium that had created Captain America, one Earth's most greatest champions. However they were unsuccessful on creating it and tried to start from scratch once more. While he wasn't working with the others, he used Gamma Radiation, the same stuff that created the Hulk, a hero who at first was a menace to society because of his destructive behavior. He tried to make the Gamma Radiation stable and tested it on others but they either died or were unstable and had been kept contained. And then he had another idea. He thought that maybe he could fuse Gamma Radiation with the Super Soldier Serium, hopefully that could keep the test subject's mind under control while being transformed. He grabbed a needle and injected it into a container full of Gamma Radiation and fused it with a blue colored serium that was similar to the Super Soldier Serium. At first, it was fizzing very badly then it stopped. John couldn't believe. It actually worked! He grabbed a tape recorder and began to talk while recording.

" Log # 49, for weeks me and my partners have been working on a serium that could turn the military into super soldiers however we were unsuccessful," John said. " But finally, I've managed to keep the Gamma Radiation stable by mixing it with a serium that was similar to the one that created Captain America which we call it Alpha 13. I think we've just managed to create an army of Super Soldiers." He stopped the recorder then a young man came in and said, " John, how ya doing?"

" Terrific Miguel, I think I've finally managed to keep that Gamma Radiation stable," John said. Miguel had wild brown hair and tanned skin and wore a lab suir like John. He had been working for Alchemax for a year thanks to John. He managed to get Miguel a job here after seeing him working on Neo Genetics and since they became good friends.

" How'd ya do it?" Miguel asked.

" I used the serium that we made and mixed it with the Gamma Radiation so that the soldiers could still retain their intelligence while being transformed," John said.

" Amazing, you should tell Sloan about this," Miguel suggested. Their boss was Walker Sloan, the owner of Alchemax. His reasons for creating Alchemax was to change the human race by evolving it and making it into a better place.

" You're right, I'll go see him right now," John said. He grabbed the serium and got into an elevator and pressed a button that was labeled eleventh floor then he came and went inside a large room with a large window. " Excuse me Mr. Sloan but I had to talk to you."

" Continue," He said while turning his chair towards John.

" You know that project about that super soldier serium that we've been working on for the past few weeks?" John asked.

" Yes?" Sloan said.

" I've managed to keep the Gamma Radiation under control by adding the serium that we made," John said. " And I'm hoping to test it in a few weeks."

" Why do it now?" Sloan asked.

" But sir, I have been able to keep the radiation stable but I'm not it's ready yet," John said. " It could take me weeks to make sure nothing bad will happen."

" Mr. Eisenhart, do you the reason why I made Alchemax?" Sloan asked while standing up.

" No sir," John said.

" I built it so that we can help people, make a better place and helping society by making technology that could not only help humanity but the world itself," Sloan said. " I don't want to waste any time when we could just do it now."

" But sir-" John said.

" But nothing, you start testing it tommorow, gather as many test subjects as you can," Sloan said. " Is that understood Mr. Eisenheart?"

" Y-Yes sir," John said.

" Good, now go, I have a meeting in two minutes," Sloan said. John left and returned back to his lab and punched the wall. He knows that Sloan just wanted to help make the world a better place but he needed time! He took a deep breath to calm himself down and sat down, trying to find out what he could do about the serium. He then made a choice but decided to wait after work. Meanwhile, Miguel was working on another project along with a few others. Besides building an army of super soldiers, they wanted to create hybrids of a human and an animal. So far they have been mixing the blood of a human with a blood sample of a bat then tested it on a man. All of a sudden, the man was twitching rapidly and his face began to mutate and reveal his sharp fangs. Under his arms, wings began to form and his feet turned into claws then the man had become a bat and started wrecking the place.

" Shoot him down!" cried a scientist. A few of them grabbed a large gun and it shot lasers at the bat creature but missed until a large net appeared and wrapped around the bat creature to keep it from escaping. Everyone turned and saw a man in his late fourties and had wild grey hair and wore a lab suit like everyone else. His name is Aaron Delgado, one of the greatest scientists at Alchemax.

" Well, that was easy," Aaron said.

" Thanks Aaron, nice shot though," Miguel said, shaking his hand.

" Well when you're a genius like me, it's not that hard," Aaron said, wiping his hand with a wipe.

" Ooook, anyway, I guess we'll just have to work on it again tommorow," Miguel said. " And thanks again Aaron." Everyone looked at their watches and saw it was time to leave so they packed their stuff and left. Aaron packed his stuff and looked at a picture of himself when he was younger then he bashed his knuckles on his desk.

" What happend to me?!" Aaron said. " Was I not good enought?!" He remembered how when he first got his job at Alchemax and how later on in his young carrier, he came up with inventions that Alchemax still used to this day but what happend? Was he just an outcast to them now? Later on at night, John injected a needle into a small container of the serium he managed to complete and grabbed his tape recorder.

" Log # 50, As I said before, I managed to keep the Gamma Radiation stable and showed my boss," John said. " However, my boss wants me to test it tommorow, something I can not do especially since I haven't made sure it was ready to be tested but I've made decision. I will test the serium on my self. Hopefully after several hours of working on the serium, it will work." He injected the needle into his arm then a surge of pain instantly came out of nowhere and caused him to fall off his cheer. He screamed in pain and all of a sudden, the pain went away and he got up. John didn't feel any different but felt unusually better than he normally was then he grabbed his stuff and walked back to his apartment. Later on, he was still walking home then out of nowhere, a man ran off with a lady's purse and hit his shoulder and he heard the lady cry, " Help! That man stole my purse!" John quickly reacted and ran after the thief. The thief pushed a garbage can to the ground but John jumped over it and continued to run after him.

" I could never do something like that," John said. He continued to go after the thief and finally managed to stop him by tackling him against abunch of garbage cans and lifted him up with only one hand. " How did I-" He shoved him to wall several times and demanded the man to give him the purse so without hesitation, he gave the purse back then John let him go. After that, he walked back and returned the purse back to the lady.

" Thank you so much," She said.

" You're welcome, be safe okay?" John said. He continued to walk back home and began to wonder what happend back there. He ran faster than any average person and was able to lift the robber with only one hand with ease. " Could it be that the serium changed me or am I just hallucinating?" He looked over to see a car so he grabbed hold at the bottom and held it up without it crushing him. " Amazing, the serium worked!" He couldn't believe it that after the years of working on a serium that could help save humanity, it finally worked.

**O'Hara's Appartment...**

Miguel laid on his bed and was watching TV. This was one of the things he did whenever he wasn't working. He was watching a biography of what the past was like when heros like Captain America, Iron Man, Spiderman and the X-Men were around. Miguel realize how today was much diffrent than it was in the past because Alchemax had control of everything. There were superheroes out there to protect people. It was no longer an age of heros no more but a world that was being ruled by somewhat of a dictator. Sometimes Miguel wished there were people like superheros that could try to make the world a better place but it seemed like it would never come any time soon.

" Sure wish fascinating in my life could happen," Miguel said. He heard stories about a hero name Spiderman and how his powers mimic that of a spider. He tried to make a serium that give people the power that was similar to Spiderman's but was unable to. But then, it hit him. " Wait, I got it!" He got into his car and drove back to Alchemax and grabbed a card out of his pocket to show a computer his identity. He went to his lab and grabbed a box that been labeled as 'Neo Genetic Test Subjects' and had a spider in it then he grabbed a needle and pulled out a bit of the spider's blood. He even pulled out abit of his blood and grabbed his microscope and poured abit of his blood and the spiders on a small plate. Through the microscope, he could see the the molecules of his blood and the spiders were mixing together and had become one. " It worked! Yes!" He was excited and couldn't wait to show it to the others so he kept it in a safe on his desk and went back home.

**Sloan's House...**

Walker was sleeping in his bed until a small floating sphere went up to him and scared him to death.

" My apologies sir, you've recieved a message from The Boss," The Sphere said.

" Open it," Sloan said. The sphere robot turned itself away and showed a hologram of an elder man that was his age wearing a black suit.

" Walker Sloan, has everything been according to plan?" The man asked.

" I'm sorry sir, but none of my employees have been able to create anything that could help you with your plan except one,"

" And who was it?" The man asked.

" John Eisenhart, you may have heard of him from his studies of Gamma Radiation," Sloan explained.

" Ah yes, him," The man said.

" He claims he managed to keep the Gamma Radiation under control by using a formula similar to that of the one that created Captain America," Sloan said. " But I've decided to put that to the test tommorow."

" Good Sloan, my plans of World Domination will come sooner than I thought," The man said. " Thank you for bringing me this excellent news."

" You're welcome sir," Sloan said. After that, the hologram faded away then the sphere robot left Sloan's room. " You're not the only one who has plans for World Domination."


	2. From Man to Monster

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 2: From Man to Monster

**The Next Day...**

Miguel was walking through the hall and happend to see John.

" John? What are you doing here? You never come here this early," Miguel said.

" I just woke and felt great so I came here early," John said.

" Oh, ok," Miguel said. " Oh John, I have something to tell you."

" What is it?" John said.

" I've managed to complete serium by adding my blood and spider's blood," Miguel said.

" What made you think about this?" John asked.

" I remember seeing the DNA of the original Spiderman and saw how the spider's DNA and Spiderman's fused together when it bit him," Miguel explained. " I even saw it through my miscroscope when I added my blood with the spiders."

" That's terrific Miguel!" John said. " I'm sure Sloan will be proud when he hears this."

I hope so," Miguel said. " Well, see you around."

**Alchemax High...**

In a highschool called Alchemax High, there was a kid with spiky blond hair heading to his locker. He wore a red shirt with black sleeves and white pants. His name was Roy Fowler, a teenager dealing with the challenges of life and highschool. He was grabbing his biology book from his locker until a two boys that were taller than him confronted him. One had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a red football jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans and the other had black hair, brown eyes and wore the same clothes. The boy with the brown hair was Steve and the other was Paul.

" So Roy, what'cha doing," Steve asked tauntly.

" Staying away from you," Roy said before walking away. Steve grabbed Roy's shoulder and slammed him against his locker and said, " You think you can just walk away from me like that! You're even dumber than I thought you were!" Steve said. "Paul, hold him down for me!" Paul put Roy in a full nelson while Steve rolled up his sleeves and punched Roy in the stomach several times before a voice cried, " Stop that!" Steve turned around and saw it was his girlfriend, Diana. She had long brown hair and wore a pink sweater and a short black skirt.

" Diana, hey!" Steve said innocently. " I was just playing with my buddy Roy here!"

" Yeah right, stop trying to beat him up, he did nothing to him," Diana said. Steve looked at Roy and glared at him then walked away with Diana and Paul. He turned back and gave a "you're dead" gesture without Diana seeing it. Roy got up and was hurt alittle but he was okay so he grabbed his stuff and went to his Biology Class. As class started, the teacher sat up from his chair and said, " Today class, we'll taking notes on DNA and how it functions our body." The class moaned except Roy. He never really cared about taking notes but it helped him pass the class. Once the teacher had everything set, he began the powerpoint and the class began to take notes. Most of the powerpoint was mostly about how DNA couldn't pass through the nucleus but instead RNA could and sends messages to the ribosomes to make proteins. After that, they finished and the teacher began to talk.

" Now that you know so much about DNA, you and a partner will be building a project on how RNA can send ribosomes messages to build proteins," The Teacher explained. " You may build in any way but make sure it's explainable and it will be due on Friday." Everyone got with their partners while Roy didn't and was thinking about how he would build the project until he heard footsteps. He turned and saw a girl with black hair and had a single lock of hair. She had brown eyes and wore a light brown sweater with black stripes and black yoga pants.

" Hi," She said in a shy voice.

" Oh uh...hi," Roy said. " Who are you?"

" My name is Leilah," She said. " I from Brazil."

" Oh, ok," Roy said.

" Oh! sorry, my english not great," She said. " I just moved here a week ago and I'm trying to adjust to living here."

" Ok," Roy said. " Would you like to be partners?"

" Sure!" She said. She sat down next to him and watched as Roy was drawing what the project would look like. " You very good drawer."

" Thanks," Roy said. " Do you think you could bring some clay in and I'll bring some notecards and sticks?"

" Sure, bring them tommorow?" Leilah asked.

" Sure," Roy said. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and left the class.

" By the way, what your name?" Leilah asked.

" Roy," He said.

" Well thank you Roy for letting me be your partner," She said. After that, she left and grabbed her stuff and left. Roy left the class and started thinking about Leilah. She seemed like a nice person. Normally Roy never worked with a partner because he was never good at making friends and always prefered to be alone. He decided to put that off his mind and hurried to his next class.

**Alchemax Lab...**

Miguel went to grab the serium from last night as he was about to present his experiment to Sloan, his partners and other bosses who worked at different companies. He opened the safe and was about to grab it until a voice startled him and said, " O'Hara." He turned around and saw it was Aaron.

" Hey there Aaron," Miguel said. " How've you been?"

" Pleasant, but I came here to congraduate you on your success on the serium you've been working on," Aaron said. " You really deserve it."

" Uh..thanks Aaron, that means alot from you," Miguel said. " I heard you made the most greatest inventions back in the day, have you been working on anything else?"

" No, not now but I'm sure something will come up," Aaron said. " Good luck kid, you're going to need it."

Alright, by the way, do you mind if you hold onto the serium while I go grab my folders?" Miguel asked.

" Ah yes sure, that's what friends are for right?" Aaron said.

" Yeeeaah, well I'll be right back," Miguel said. He ran out of his lab then Aaron put the serium on the table and grabbed a small gun from his pocket. It was his Neo Genetic Recombinator Gun and he was aware that it was the same thing that created Spiderman and some of his enemies. He shot it at the serium and it changed it into a different color then it turned back to normal. " Perfect." He hid his gun back into his pocket just before Miguel came back in and said, " Thanks for watching the serium."

" Anytime O'Hara," Aaron said before Miguel left. "Anytime."

**Council Meeting...**

Everyone began sitting down and waited for Miguel to arrive. Sloan happend to among the people and he had waited along with everyone else. Miguel came in and put his folder down on a stand and talked.

" Hello ladies and gentleman," Miguel said. " The reason why you're all here is because we are about to change humanity itself. For the past several weeks, my partners and I have been trying to make hybrids of a human and an animal but we were unable to find a perfect hybrid however as of last night, I managed to add my own blood with a spider but no just any ordinary spider, it was a spawn of the spider that gave Spiderman his powers." A board came down and showed the DNA of Spiderman and Miguel's then he began to continue his speech. " You see how Spiderman's DNA changed once the spider bite spread throughout his body and you see how my blood fused with the spider's blood and they seem both a perfect match." Everyone was fascinated by this and gave Miguel a round of applause then went silent again then Miguel took out his and said, " I have built a serium that mixed with my blood and the spiders and with this, we could help people, make it a better place and that's why Alchemax exists, to help the lives of others." Everyone gave Miguel another round of applause but all of a sudden, the serium started to fizz then it exploded and sent Miguel against the wall, knocking him outcold.

" Get the doctors in here!" cried a scientist. Another scientist quickly pressed a button then two robots came in with a table and one of them grabbed Miguel and rushed him to the medic.

**Alchemax Hospital...**

Miguel woke up and his vision was abit blurry but when he could see better, he saw John and he said, " Hey there kid."

" John? W-What happend?" Miguel said.

" Your serium went wrong and exploded right infront of you," John said. " The doctors were to keep you here and make sure you're okay."

" I-I understand, what went wrong?" Miguel said. " I even made sure it was fine but what happend."

" Hey don't get upset with yourself, everything happens for a reason but sometimes we can never that reason and why it happend," John said. " You'll be fi-you'll be fi-" All of a sudden, John felt dizzy and fell on a chair and started rubbing his head.

" You okay John?" Miguel asked.

" Y-Yeah..I'm fine, just alittle dizzy..that's all," John said. " I'll let you get some rest, see you around."

**John's Lab...**

John went back to his lab and grabbed a needle and pulled out abit of his blood and grabbed his microscope to take a look at it.

" What the-" John said, having a terrified look on his face. He saw that his blood was mutated and there were tiny particles of the serium floating around. " Why was I so dizzy? I was fine the whole morning." While he was examining more of his blood, he felt dizzy again and his vision was starting to get blurry. " Gotta...get...help." When he tried to get up, he fell down and was outcold.

Alchemax Hospital...

John woke up and was abit blinded from the light but when his vision was back normal, Sloan had been standing beside him.

" Mr. Sloan? What happend?" John asked. " The last thing I remember I was in my lab."

" Not sure actually but someone found you on the floor unconsious," Sloan explained. " The doctors ran some tests on you and they said nothing was wrong with you but I suggest you go home."

" But I thought you said the doctors said I was fine," John said.

" I know but still it's best you go home and get some rest," Sloan said.

" Yes sir," John said.

" The doctors would let you go in an hour but until then try getting some rest," Sloan said. He walked out of the room while John was thinking about what happend to him. Why was this happening? When will it end?

**Somewhere...**

Roy was walking home after school and went inside of his house.

" Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Roy said. There was no reply. Roy knew that his parents were at their jobs at Alchemax and wouldn't be home until ten. He sat down and watched some cartoons for alittle bit until the door opened. It was Roy's older sister, Mary. She had come back from her job as clothes designer and she normally took care of everything when their parents were at work.

" Hey Roy," She said.

" Hey," Roy said.

" Something on your mind?" Mary asked.

" No," Roy said. Mary knew something was up but knew Roy wasn't always a person who expressed their feelings about something so she decided to give him some time. She went to the kitchen and started to make spaghetti for dinner. Meanwhile, Roy couldn't stop thinking about Leilah. He didn't know why. He never was good around girls. He was always nervous and couldn't say a word. But why was she in his head? Was there something about her that made him about her or was his mind just playing games with him? He couldn't figure it out and tried to watch T.V so he could get it off his mind.

" Dinner's ready!" Mary cried. Roy turned off the T.V and walked to the dining room and sat down and grabbed the food. " How was your day?"

" Could've been better," Roy said. " Yours?"

" Same," Mary said. " Did anything happend at School?"

" Nope, same as always," Roy said before he started eating.

" Roy, are you sure you're fine?" Mary asked.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Roy asked offendedly.

" You just alittle...troubled," Mary said. " Like you're trying to get it out of your head but you can't." Roy sighed, knowing that his sister always did care about him and their parents so he decided to tell her.

" Alright, there's this girl who was my partner on a project," Roy explained. " We kind've talked alittle and got know each other alittle but that was really it."

" Do you like this girl?" Mary asked. This made offended Roy alittle so he said, " No! I barely know her."

" Ok," She said. Roy sighed and said, " I'm going to my room." He threw his unfinshed food into the trash and went upstairs and grabbed his phone and wireless earphones and listend to music. Music always kept him calm. He just wished he could see his parents more often. He cared them about them deeply and knew that Mary was trying her best to keep him happy. He thanked her for that but wished he could talk to them for a minute or two. Eventually, Roy fell asleep while his phone was still was on.

**John's House...**

The night had arrived and John was laying in his bed but he didn't want to go to sleep so he got up and grabbed his tape recorder from his desk.

" Log # 51, for some reason I felt some weird effects from the serium like dizzieness and my blood is mutated," John said. " I'm not sure what the serium did or what it'll do in the future, I need to stop it or otherwise-otherwise-" All of a sudden, John felt this humongus pain then his eyes were turning red. " WHAT'S...HAPPENING...TO MEEEEE!" He fell on his desk and screamed in pain then his screaming turned into roar and a giant green hand grabbed the desk and let out an even louder roar.


	3. Crisis Underhand

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 3: Crisis Underhand

**Alchemax Lab...**

Miguel had recovered from the accident of his serium. However he found it shocking that he was okay and seemed to not showany symtoms when the serium exploded all over his body. He happend to pass by his boss Sloan who looked liked he was in bad mood so Miguel stopped and asked, " Hey Boss, you okay?"

" I'm fine, apparently, John hadn't shown up to show his experiment," Sloan said.

" Wait, he didn't come to work?" Miguel asked.

" Yes, I'm afraid so," Sloan said. " Do you have any idea why he didn't show up today O'Hara?"

" No but he did say he was abit dizzy yesterday so maybe he just had a fever," Miguel suggested.

" Perhaps," Sloan said. " Well if you excuse, I have a meeting to attend to and I can not be late."

" Alright, see you around boss," Miguel said. Sloan nodded and walked away to head to his meeting then Miguel went back to his lab.

**John's House...**

John woke up but his vision was blurry then when it was back to normal, he found himself laying on the floor.

" W-What happend?" He asked himself. He looked down and found that he was only wearing his pants which were torned. He spotted his clothes but they were all torned up. " What did I do last night? I can barely remember anything from last night." He grabbed his tape recorder which had been on the floor and pressed play to listen to his last personal log.

" For some reason, I'm these getting these side effects from the serium like dizziness and recently I had found out that my blood has been mutated, The recording said. " I'm not sure what the serium did to me or what it will do in the future but I have to stop it otherwise-otherwise-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT...IS HAPPENING...TO MEEEEEEEEE?!" John heard his screaming turning into a roar then heard a crashing sound. He stopped the tape and turned to see his window shattered and the hole was huge. " My god...what have I become?"

**Alchemax High...**

Roy sat at the back of the class where his seat was at. He sat by himself and waited for class to begin until he saw Leilah. From what Roy saw, she seemed to be looking for something then when she turned to his direction, he quickly turned his eyes off of her and was looking at his desk to make it look like he was doing something else. Leilah had appeared infront of him and she said, " Hi."

" Oh uh...hey," Roy said.

" May I sit here?" She asked, pointing a desk that was next to Roy.

" Uuuhh...S-Sure," Roy said. She sat down and put her bookbag near the desk and grabbed her Biology binder and sat it on her desk.

" How you doing?" She asked.

" Uuh..good, what about you?" Roy asked.

" Good," She said. " Oh! I forgot!" She grabbed her bookbag and took out a container of clay that Roy had told her to get yesterday. " I brought this clay that you wanted to get."

" Oh...thanks," Roy said. " Sorry, I forgot about the toothpicks and the notecards."

" Oh, it okay," Leilah said. Roy smiled alittle abit. She was a forgiving person.

" Why do we just build the project then we'll worry other stuff later?" Roy said.

" Ok," She said. She took out the huge pile of clay then the two began to build their project. They started forming the nucleus and was shaped like a barrel and formed the mRNA like a long noodle passing through the Nucleus. After that, they had finished and kept it safe on the counters.

" We did great," Roy said. " We make a good team."

" Thank you, you really nice person," Leilah said. Roy was abit suprised, he had never like this before and said, " Thanks, I think you're a nice person too."

" Thank you," Leilah said. " By the way, is it fine I ask question?"

" S-Sure, what is it?" Roy asked.

" What you do at home or anywhere else?" She asked.

" Well, not much of anything," Roy said. " I just take walks whenever I'm stressed."

" Oh, sorry you go through that," Leilah said.

" It's not your fault, it's just me," Roy said, looking down at his desk. " I have no one to talk to except my sister and I thank her for trying to help but...it's just not enough to clean out the loneliness in my heart." All of a sudden, Leilah put her hand on Roy's and said, " You do have someone else to talk to." Roy felt his face was abit warm then he said, I-I-I do?"

" Yes, you have me," She said. " Besides your sister, I help you. No one needs to be sad." Tears began to build up in Roy's eyes but he kept them in so she wouldn't see it then he said, " T-Thanks Leilah for being so kind but I just don't think you help me with the loneliness in my heart, I've been alone my whole life."

" Don't say that, you shouldn't be so harsh with yourself," Leilah said. She grabbed his hand and wrapped hers around his then made Roy's face even warmer. The bell rang and Roy got up said, " Bye Leilah, thank you for trying but I need to deal with this myself." He grabbed his stuff and left the classroom and felt even more angry at himself for not letting a sweet girl like Leilah help him. He just didn't know what to do. He never was good and telling people that he was fine and could handle things himself. He felt that the world would be better without him and hopefully he could find peace. He decided to just end it but would do it after school. He was going to miss his parents, Mary...and Leilah.

**Alchemax Lab...**

Miguel had moved on to a different project. After what happend to him with his experiment, he didn't plan on going back to the hospital again so he decided to do a different project. Aaron entered into Miguel's lab and said, " Ah O'Hara, you're okay."

" Yeah, it's great to be back on my feet," Miguel said. " How've you been?"

" Splendid," Aaron said. " I heard about your little "accident"."

" Yeah, I'm still confused about what happend," Miguel said. " But oh well, that was in the past."

" What are you working on now?" Aaron said.

" Nothing much, just sitting here," Miguel said.

" Oh, well I leave you alone," Aaron said as he walked out of the door. After he left, Miguel grabbed a needle and pulled out abit of his blood then poured a pint of it on a small plate and looked at it through his microscope. He could see blue particles floating around and he couldn't believe it.

" Maybe the serium did do something," Miguel said. " But to be sure this is true." He ran out of his lab and quickly went to a room that had a DNA scanner. He put his hands on the table and it scanned them then showed an image of his DNA. He looked and saw the blue particles had even become apart of his DNA. " My god." He walked out of the room but all of a sudden, a loud pitch rang in his ear. " That sounds like...the emergency alarm." He ran and went down a few flights of stairs. While he was racing to towards the sound of the emergency room, he was confused how he was able to hear it all the way from the his lab but he decided to put it off his mind and ran even faster and all of a sudden, leaped to the top of the stairs. " H-How did I-Focus!" He opened the door but it crashed down and saw the room was filled with fire then a voice cried, " Help! We're stuck in here!" Miguel turned and looked around for voice until he looked and saw they were locked in a room that was nearly close to collapse. With instinct, he opened the door and a apart of the ceiling fell and landed on top of him but he managed to hold on.

" How did you do tha-" A scientist said before being cut off.

" Doesn't matter! GO!" Miguel cried. Without hesitation, they ran and escaped the room then Miguel leaped out of the way before the part of the ceiling fell on him and shoulder rolled across the room and grabbed the fire exstinguisher and put out the fire. Miguel was relieved that no one was killed then a male scientist asked, " Miguel when could you ever move like that?" Miguel looked at his hands and was shocked as he saw tiny little thorns popping out of his fingers and were like the ones on spiders.

" I-I don't know," Miguel said before quickly changing the subject. " Go tell Sloan about this."

" But he's going to be pissed," said another scientist.

" Better than letting him find out on his own," Miguel said. " Now go, I'll be right behind you." They left and before he started leaving, he looked at his hands again and said, " What's happening to me?"

**John's House...**

It was sunset. John had kept himself in his house, wondering what to do about himself. He didn't remember what happend to him last night but all he could figure out was the roar. He didn't know what he had become but didn't want to find out.

" Maybe alittle coffee will help," John said. " Y-Yeah, coffee would work." He grabbed his keys and went to the garage. His car was small but big enough too fit a few people and had a grey color. He started the car and it began to float then he drove across the road and reached to coffee shop called, Deanglelo's Coffee. He ordered a coffee with whipped cream on top and sat by himself. Coffee sometimes helped John when he was stressed and would relieve the stress and he would feel better. A waitress came by and asked, " Is there anything else you want sir?"

" N-N-No, I'm good but thank you," John said. The waitress didn't leave and instead she asked, " Are you okay?"

" I-I'm fine...just leave me be," John said.

" Are you sur-" She said.

" I SAID LEAVE ME BE!" John cried as he slammed his hands on the table, shaking his coffee. His outburst alarmed several other costumers and they looked at him. He looked at the waitress and she was started by his yelling. " I-I'm so sorry..I just need to go." He got up and left the place and went to his car but it wasn't there. " Who the hel-" He looked and spotted his car being destroyed by a group full of teenagers. " Stop! What are you doing?!" He grabbed a teenager that was holding a baseball however the kid stopped him and punched him in the face and said, " Hey boys, lets teach this old man a lesson huh?" The group ranted and were ganging up on him.

" No, stop!" John cried. One kid hit him in the face with a crowbar and knocked him down to the ground however John got up with a feriocous look on his face. " I said..STOOOP!" All of a sudden, his skin turned green and he grew taller and larger. His hands and feet turned into claws and his muscles grew bigger then hunches appeared on his back. Finally his eyes turned red and his hair turned green and grew abit, almost covering a few hunches. The Monster that was once John roared in anger and looked at the ones that were hurting him.

" What happend to him?!" cried a teenager.

" Don't know, don't care, let's make a run for it!" A kid cried. The gang ran but the monster grabbed a car and threw it at them however he missed. Meanwhile in the coffee shop, people were hid underneath their tables then the manager happend to see this and grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

" 911, what is your emergency?" asked a woman.

" I need the police! T-There's a monster that's destroying everything!" He cried. When he looked up again and saw that the monster was gone. He looked at the costumers who just nugged their shoulders, signaling that they didn't know where the monster went.

" Sir? Sir?!" The women cried. However in a alley near the coffee shop, the monster hid there and it's red eyes could be seen in the darkness then it growled and continued to walk in the shadows.

**New York Bridge...**

Roy had told Mary that he was taking a walk so that she wouldn't know he was going to kill himself so that he could find peace. He made sure there was no one around and wanted to say some last words before he jumped.

" Mom...Dad...Mary...I-I'm sorry," Roy said. " I don't think you would understand why I'm doing this...but it's for the best." However there was one last person he had in his mind. Leilah. Ever since meeting her, she was always in his head no matter where he was. " Leilah...I've only known you for a day and I think you're a nice person. Thank you for trying to help but...I'm sorry. He held his arms up and almost tried to jump until he heard a loud scream coming somewhere close. He raced towards where it came from and saw a boy who was completely on fire but was not harmed by it and he was shooting fireballs at several men in black suits. There was a girl who shoot blasts of water at them however they dodged them and were shooting them with darts. " No shockin way, mutants, here?" Another question that was in his mind was that why were the men in the black suits trying to capture? Roy heard stories of how there was a group of mutants who tried to save the world but sometimes some people despised them for what they are. The girl shot another blast of water at them but one man grabbed a gun and shot it at the water and shocked her. She fell on the ground and was outcold then the boy shot several more fireballs but was hit by a blast of fire and knocked him outcold.

" Come on, bring them in the van," said the man. Roy grabbed his phone and took a picture however the light caught the attention of the men in black then one of them cried, " Get them in the van and get whoever's out there!" They all jumped in and drove after Roy who was running for his life. He ran through an alley but the van blocked his path so he climbed up a letter and climbed to the top of the building. " Follow him! Make sure he doesn't escape!" A few of the men in black suits jumped out of the van and quickly climbed to the top of the building. Roy ran and leaped off to the other building. He looked saw there was no one following him anymore so he went to a door however it opened and revealed to be one of the men in black suits so Roy turned but before he could react, he was punched in the face with a pair of brass knuckles and was knocked outcold. " Bring the kid, I'm sure the boss would love to use him as an experiment." The man with the brass knuckles nodded and carried Roy's unconcious body and threw him inside the van and drove off without leaving a trace.


	4. A Monster Inside of Me

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 4: A Monster Inside of Me

**Several Minutes Ago...**

After his shift had ended, Miguel went to his appartment and wondered what had happend to him to at the lab. He heard the alarm from a far distance, somehow able to run faster than an average human and able to lift things that would be impossible for a human to carry. To be sure what had happend at the lab was true, he went to a park and made sure no one saw him. He grabbed hold of a pole and pulled it out of the ground and swung it around a few times. Though it was heavy, he was shocked that he was able to life it.

" Ok, maybe I wasn't going insane after all," Miguel said. Next, he decided to run so he ran through the park towards a bridge until he spotted several men in black suits. All of a sudden, he just leaped onto the bridge and watched. " Well, this is actually pretty nice." He watched two teenager, one was on fire and the other was made up of water, fending off the men but were knocked outcold then the men grabbed them and put them inside their van. Out of nowhere, a flash caught the glimps of his eye so he turned and spotted a kid with spiky blond hair with a red shirt and white pants taking a picture then one of the men in black suits spotted the light. " Oh, terrific kid." The kid ran as soon as the men got in their van so Miguel jumped off and ran after them. All of a sudden, he leaped on to a wall and crawled to the top of a building and leapted onto another building. He spotted the kid four buildings ahead so he ran faster jumped onto the next building until he spotted the kid and he had punched in the face by one of the men and fell and did not get up. " NO!" The man that knocked him out carried him and threw him into the van so Miguel quickly jumped off another building and ran as fast as he could. The van stopped and parked near a warehouse so Miguel leapted ontop of the warehouse and crawled his down to the inside.

**Now...**

It was dark but he was able to crawl through without having the men in black suits knowing. One of them grabbed a card and a monitor and analyed it then they were able to go through and so did Miguel. There were two guards guarding a door and one of the men in black suits nodded at them so they let them through. Miguel leapted off the wall and took them out quickly then took one of their armor and put it on. He watched as the men put the kid and the others on a table then a man with a mask that didn't show his face and he wore a white suit with black suits. He looked the teenagers and took a small rectangular object out of his pocket then a red light came out of it and flashed on the teenagers until it hit Roy and it going on and off.

" Why did you bring this child?" The man asked. " He's not even a mutant."

" We found him snooping around when we caught these two and we if we gave him to you, you know what to do with him," said one of the men in black. At first the man with the mask was angry but then he had something in mind so he went to his table and grabbed a needle filled with nanobots that around.

" I have been waiting to test these nanobots to see what they can do to a human," The man said. " It will be a great pleasure to see it." He injected the nanobots in Roy's arm and looked onto a screen that showed a large swarm of nanobots floating across his blood. A few of them glued themselves onto his arm in the inside while the others continued to float around to the rest of his body. They attached themselves to his heart, lungs, ribs and to his skeleton then once they were attached, his entire body was slowly turning to metal. From the outside, his legs were turning into metal then it went spread to the rest of his body. The man and his group were astonished by this then meanwhile, Miguel grabbed a gun from the guards he knocked out and tried to shoot the door down. Back in the room, Roy was starting to wake up and was blinded by the light until his vision was back to normal.

" W-Where am I? What is this place?" Roy said. He looked at his legs and they were shining metal then he looked at his hands and saw they were the same thing. " W-WHAT HAPPEND TO ME?!" He turned to see a man in a mask and the men in the black suits so he cried, " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

" You have become something special," said the man with the mask. " The first of your kind. A living machine. How does it feel?"

" How does it feel? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Roy cried. He grabbed the man by his shirt and lifed him up into the air and said, " I'VE BECOME A FREAK!"

" Don't be afraid of your appearence," The man said. " You should be honored. You don't have to worry about sleep, food, water or even oxygen. Think of it, you don't even have to worry about dying, you'll be immortal!" Roy bashed the man into the wall and said, " I don't care about that! Change me back!"

" I'm afraid I can't," The man said. " The nanobots have apart of you which means I cannot remove them from your body. You'll be like this for the rest of your life." Roy was horrified. Being a machine for the rest of his life and having to continue suffering due to not being able to die. Roy tightened his grip on the man's grip and looked at a cannon then his eyes glew red and his other hand turned into a cannon and aimed it at the man.

" Then you if can't help me then I guess no one can," Roy said, charging up his cannon. Miguel managed to shoot down the door and shot down some of the men in black suits.

" Don't shoot him!" Miguel cried.

" Get back or I'll do it anyway!" Roy cried.

" You don't have to do this! You know this isn't right," Miguel said.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't let him live?!" Roy said. " He turned me into a **FREAK!**"

" Alright here's one, you'd be no better than he was," Miguel said. Roy looked down and slowly he put down his cannon then he threw the man across the room. " Alright, now let me help you."

" I'm sorry but I don't think you can," Roy said. He shoot a blast from his cannon and blew a hole in the wall and jumped off. Miguel watched as Roy ran from the warehouse then he turned his attention to the man and grabbed him by his neck.

" Why? **WHY** did you do this to him?" Miguel asked.

" I'm only helping the human race," The man said.

" You think this is the only way to help the human race?" Miguel said. " You sicken me." He pushed him to the wall and said, " If I **EVER** see you or your men around these kids again, I will find you, no matter where you are, I **will** find you and trust me, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you. I'll give you a hint, you'll be in a hospital for a **long** time." Miguel ran and jumped off and ran from the warehouse.

**Somewhere...**

The monster that was once John Eisenhart leapted off a building to another one. It wasn't sure where it was going but it wanted to be alone. It landed near a house that had a whole in it. It seemed familiar to the monster but then all of a sudden, something happend to the monster and began to shrink. John opened his eyes and saw that he was outside of his house then he looked at his hands with a horrified look on his face.

" Why...**WHY** can't this stop?!" John cried as he burst into tears.

**The Next Day...**

Sloan was sitting in his office while writting down a few things until his computer said, " You have recieved a message from: Miguel O'Hara." A hologram of Miguel appeared on Sloan's desk then it said, " Sorry Mr. Sloan but I won't be able to come to work today because I have the flu. Hopefully tommorow, I'll be able to finish my work." The hologram instantly went away then Sloan sat still at his desk.

" Something's up," He thought. " First John, now Miguel. Why is this happening and why?" A man in a black suit came in and said, " Mr. Sloan, my apologies for interrupting you-"

" Just tell me what you have to say, I've already have some things that are really becoming a pain in the neck," Sloan said.

" Have you seen the news?" The man asked.

" No, why?" Sloan asked. The man took out a small cylinder object out of his pocket and showed a hologram of a male news reporter.

" Last night, several citizens claim to have seen a monster in the city and was attacking a few citizens near Deangelo's Coffee," The reporter said. " Before the police arrive, the monster had disappeared out of sight. A citizen had managed to get a picture of the monster." An image of a huge creature showed up on the screen however it was mostly black due to the fire it caused. " Though it might be a good picture of the monster but this is what had described of what it looked. We'll soon find out more about this monster and what are it's reasons to harm our great city."

" A monster? That's something you don't hear much of nowadays," Sloan said.

" Indeed sir, what do you think we should do?" The man said.

" Simple, we find it, capture it, examine it then when we're through with it, we kill it," Sloan said.

" But sir, we have no idea what this thing could be capable of," The man said.

" You don't think I already **KNOW ABOUT THAT!**" Sloan cried.

" Y-Yes sir," The man said.

" When the monster does show itself again, send in our robots," Sloan said. " That thing will get in the way for the plans I have for this city."

" Yes sir," The man said.

**Roy's House...**

" He just left and never came back?" asked a woman in a lab suit. That was Roy's mother, Natalie Fowler. She had blond hair like her children and had the same eyes as well.

" Yes, I called him but he never replied," Mary said. " If only I stopped him when I had the chance."

" It's okay Mary, don't blame yourself," said a man in the same clothing. That was Roy's Father, John Fowler. He had brown hair and had hazel eyes.

" It's my fault Dad, I didn't think Roy would just run off and not come back without even writing a note or something," Mary said as she started crying. Her parents comfort her and assured her it was going to be okay though deep inside, they were just as sad as Mary was. They wanted to find their son and wanted him to come home where he was loved and cared for.

**Alchemax High...**

Leilah got out of her Mom's car and sat at a bench to finish her homework. There was a bunch of people just standing or talking while they waited for the school to open. Leilah just stared at her homework and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Roy. She felt bad for him from his harsh childhood. She was like him in some ways. Ever since she was a child, she was always a shy person and couldn't make any friends but there was something else that made her different from Roy. A man, a man she hated so much for abandoning her and her mother and that man was her father. From what her mother told her, he was a great man and had a kind heart but that all changed when he was fired from his job and he became violent. He would beat her mother to relieve some stress and would leave bruises on her body. It was then she couldn't take it anymore so her mother ran off with her and moved to an apartment. All these years, her mother wanted to do everything she could to make sure that her daughter would have a great life even from her past. Leilah didn't even notice she had a tear falling down from her face then it fell to the ground. She cared about Roy like she cared about everyone else and wanted to help him but he wouldn't let her. Though she was sad when he didn't want help, she knew that somehow he did wanted help but he didn't know how. She looked up and saw from a far distance and spotted a figure standing there by a wall.

" Roy?" She said with a happy expression on her face. She ran towards to the figure she claimed was Roy and when she got there, there was no one there. She was sad that he wasn't there and wanted to talk to him. He was the only person beside her mom that she actually had a conversation with. Unknowntist to her, above a building stood Roy as he looked at her then when she left, he punched a wall and left a hole. He kept punching that wall over and over again until there was nothing left then he just sat there, glooming that he could never be human again.

" Leilah...I'm so sorry that I'm putting you through this," Roy said. It was then he thought about the man who turned him into a monster. He wanted to just blast his face off when he had the chance but then he had an idea. He was going to find the man that did this to him and make him become human again.

**Miguel's Apartment...**

Miguel was devastated from last night. He wanted to help that kid but the kid was too scared to trust anyone after he had become a machine. He wish he could've helped him more but all he could do was just tell him not to kill the bastard that made him this way. He decided to just put it off his mind and went to go grab some groceries. He entered the store and grabbed some cans of soup, a few fruits and vegetables then before he left, he saw John looking around through some medication.

" John?" Miguel said. John turned around and saw his good friend and said, " Miguel? Hey."

What have you been up to lately?" Miguel said.

" Nothing much, just trying to get over this cold that's all," John said as he pretended to cough. Miguel knew something was wrong. John looked pale and looked like he hadn't eaten anything for awhile.

" John, what's wrong with you?" Miguel asked. " Ever since you completed that serium, things have gone horribly wrong." John sighed and said, " Fine, I'll tell you but not here." They sat at a table and were drinking coffee.

" So what's up with you John?" Miguel said.

" I-I-I don't know...after completing the serium, I injected the serium into myself and-" John said.

" Woah, woah, woah, you tested the serium on yourself?" Miguel said.

" I didn't have a choice! Sloan wanted it to be tested but I needed more time to make sure nothing went wrong," John explained. " After that, something happend to me."

" Like what?" Miguel asked.

" I don't know it just...last night, I woke up outside of my house and I was only wearing my pants," John said. " I don't even know how or why I just happend to be there but there's something I've concluded on. The last thing I remember, I was at a coffee shop and I left but my car was being broken apart by these kids then all of a sudden, I just snapped and it went blank after that."

" You're joking right?" Miguel said. All of a sudden, John rose up from his chair and grabbed Miguel by his shirt and cried, " Do I **LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?!**" Miguel looked at his eyes and saw that they were glowing green then he was frightened as he never seen his friend like this. John's eyes returned back to their normal color and looked in horror as he saw that he had frightened his best friend and said, " Oh god...I'm sorry."

" Don't be, it was my fault," Miguel said. " So what do you think is wrong with you?"

" I'm not sure but...it just feels like something deep inside of me," John explained. " Like some kind of monster, its just waiting to come out and take over like a demon."

" What do you plan on doing about this?" Miguel asked.

" I don't know...I guess keep myself isolated in my house so that nothing won't stress me out," John suggested.

" Alright then, see you around," Miguel said. " Sorry you're going through all this by yourself."

" Don't be," John said. " Bye Miguel." After that, John sat by himself and wondered if he could tame the beast within him and how could he stop it.

**Evening...**

The sun had went down and like John had promised, he kept himself inside of his house so that nothing would make him get angry. He kept himself busy by reading a book about Chemistry. After that, he was going to sleep until he looked at a picture. It was a woman with brown hair and she wore a red shirt and black jeans and next to her was a younger version of himself sitting next to her and had his arms around her neck. A memory he wish he could forget flashed through his mind and showed John when he was younger and a woman running through the park then they tripped and laughed. A shadow hovered over them and revealed a man in brown trenchcoat and he had a gun pointed at them.

" Please, don't hurt us!" John cried. " We'll give money, whatever you want, just please don't hurt us!" The man didn't say anything and grabbed the woman by her arm. " DIANA! NO!" He tried to stop the man but he shot John in the shoulder and he tried to get up but the pain was too much to bair and he was losing blood. The last thing he heard was the woman name Diana's scream before he lost consiousness. That very day, he never found his wife and when he did find out about her, the police had found her dead. The very thought of it angered John then all of a sudden, the same feeling from last night had returned and caused him to fell on the floor. " No...not now...just...need to stay calm!" His shirt started to get torn to shreds as John grew and changed. " Can't...think straight...starting...to lose...CONTROL!" The monster roared and once again burst out of John's house through the window and leapted towards the city. Somewhere in an alley, Roy sat there motionless. He hadn't moved from that spot for hours as he was devastated that he lost his humanity, his family and the only friend he ever had. He decided to take a walk but he didn't want people to see his face so he found a brown trenchcoat and a hat in a garbage can and shook it to get rid of the garbage that had been stuck to it. He wore it and put on the hat then began his walk. He went across a man who was sitting in an alley and had an empty can for money.

" Spare change?" He asked weakily. Roy felt bad for the man. It seemed like even in a time like this, there were still people suffering without a home.

" I-I'm sorry sir, I wish I did," Roy said.

" You are a kid aren't you?" The man asked.

" Yeah...you could say that," Roy said.

" Sit," The man said. Roy sat next to him then the man asked, " Why is someone like you by yourselve? Don't you have a home?"

" I did...but something...changed me and I don't think I could go back," Roy said.

" Why?" The man asked.

" My family, they...they wouldn't understand," Roy said. " I don't think you do either."

" Maybe I don't but that doesn't I can't help you," The man said.

" I don't think you can," Roy said.

" Unless you let me, I can," The man said. Roy sighed and began to tell the man his story.

" My whole life is tearing apart," Roy said. " I lost my family and I lost the only friend I ever had."

" You have it rough kid," The man said. " I thought I was the only one."

" What do you mean?" Roy asked.

" My parents died when I was a child so I was put into a foster home but I didn't like so I ran away and been living in the streets for my whole life," The man said.

" I'm sorry about that," Roy said.

" Don't be, sure life can be harsh but you just have to keep pushing," The man said.

" T-Thank you sir, by the way I never got your name," Roy said.

" Name's Leon, and you?" The man asked.

" R-Roy," Roy said. " Thank you Leon, I never really though of that."

" Your welcome," Leon said. Before Roy could say anything else, he spotted something that was soaring the sky. He knew it wasn't a bird but whatever it was, it was big. Leon had saw it too and said, " My god...not him."

" What do you mean him?" Roy asked.

" You haven't heard? They say there's been some kind of monster that's been destroying things," Leon said. Roy stood up and was about to run until Leon grabbed his wrist and said, " What are you doing? You're not going to stop him are you?" For as long as Roy could remember, he hated seeing people getting hurt. He couldn't stand it and wanted to do something about it and he wasn't going to let that monster leave a pile of destruction and ruin the lives of innocent people.

" I'm sorry, I just can't let this thing get away with this," Roy said. Leon loosened his grip on Roy's wrist then the boy ran off and took off his trenchcoat and hat. Meanwhile, the monster emerged out of the alley and threw a car at a building then it blew up.

" Oh no! it's the monster!" cried a female civilian. The monster roared then grabbed a pole and threw it. A little girl happend to see the monster and looked at him with curiosity then the monster looked at her and raised his foot up as he was about to crush her until he was shot in the back and caused him to crash to a building.

" Leave her alone!" cried Roy as his hand was turned into a cannon. The monster got up and growled at his enemy then he roared in anger and charged at him. Roy shot another blast from his cannon and once again, the monster was knocked into the same building then Roy shot the building and it came crashing down on top of the monster. Roy went to check on the girl and made sure she was alright.

" Are you hurt?" He asked.

" No, I'm fine, The girl said.

" Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," Roy said. He carried her and put underneath a table where she happend to find her mother, who began to burst into tears. All of a sudden, the rubble of the building began to shake then the monster bursted out and roared once more. He grabbed another pole and threw it at Roy and it managed to pierce through his stomach however the hole instantly closed up. " Woah." The monster threw a car at him but Roy dodged it and shot another blast from his cannon and knocked the monster down to the ground. Meanwhile, Sloan was sleeping until the sphere looking machine came back and said, " Sir, you have a message from Harry Edwards." It revealed the man from earlier and he began to talk.

" Sir, the monster has been spotted, shall I activate the robots?" He asked.

" Yes, make sure to bring it back alive," Sloan said. " If it does not cooperate, kill it."

" Yes sir," said the man name Harold.

**Alchemax Lab...**

Harold pressed a button and inside a room contained an army of robots that had one eye and had a clawed hand and a cannon on the other. Only five of them were activated then Harold said, " Attention Robot Slayers, your mission is to bring a monster back here alive. If it does not stay down, kill it." A hole opened up in the ceiling and the robots flew out and went to complete their mission.

**The City...**

Roy walked up to the monster and took a look at it then out of nowhere, it grabbed Roy by his head and ripped his body in half. He screamed in pain however several tentacles sprouted out of his limbs and reattached his upper half with his lower half.

" Have to admit, this is not that bad," Roy said. The monster punched him in the face and sent him crashing through a truck and into a building but Roy managed to recover and shot another blast at the monster and while it was stunned, Roy punched it in the face and knocked it down to the ground again. Before he could do anything else, he was shot in the back and turned to see several robots flying down to the ground.

" Monsters, surrender now or be executed," The robot said as it monitered the monster and Roy. The monster roared and leapted at one of the robots however one of them tackled the monster through a building while the others fought with Roy. The robotslayer punched the monster in the face and threw it through the building and landed ontop of a car. The robotslayer flew down and examined the monster, thinking that it was dead however the monster tricked him and leapted onto the robot then it flew across the city. The monster pierced through the robotslayer with it's claws and jumped off of it when it exploded. Meanwhile, one of the robotslayers shot a blast from it's cannon and blasted it at Roy but he moved out of the way and shot his own blast. The others grabbed Roy by his arms while the other one held it's clawed hand it began to spin around but before it could deliver the final blow, a clawed green hand pierced through the robot's chest then it exploded. The monster leapted out of the smoke and attacked the other robots. Roy was suprised from what the monster did and went to help him. The robotslayer shot a missle at the monster but it punched it and it hit the robot instead then the last two attacked the monster together. The monster punched one of the robotslayers and swatted the other one away so it could finish off the other. The monster ripped the robotslayer's head off and it roared in victory however the last robot slayer was charging it's cannon but before he could deliver the final blow, Roy shot a laser at it and destroyed it. He turned his attention back to the monster who saw what he did.

" Now we can finish what we started!" Roy said. The monster swatted Roy with alot more force and sent him crashing ontop of a car and when he got up, he saw that the monster had disappeared. " How did he-" A large group of people stared at Roy and began to clap. The woman he saw earlier hugged him and said, " Thank you so much." Roy was abit surprised about this then he spotted Leon from a far distance and saw he was smiling. Roy smiled too then he looked at one of the robotslayer's foot and he was now able to fly so he flew away.

**John's House...**

The monster once again returned back to the place he always came back to whenever he was exhausted then he began to shrink back to John. John breathed heavily and had a horrified look on his face.

" I-I...remember," John said.


	5. Choices that Lead to Disaster

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 5: Choices that Lead to a Disaster

**Later On That Night...**

In a building far from where the fight between Hulk and Roy took place, a man in a black uniform was going through a computer. He wore a silver helmet with a red visor.

" Alright...there we go," He said. On the computer screen showed a man and his account then his account had went down to three hundred dollars. " Yes!" He took out a black card that had an Aces of Spade in the front and back of the card out of the computer and quickly walked out of the building and drove off of his motorcycle. His name was Kenshiro Cochrane, the best computer hacker possibly in the world and only seventeen years old. He drove to an apartment complex and went to a door that was labled 101-23 then he took off his mask and showed his face. He was asian and had long black hair. He knocked on the door and a girl had opened it. She had long black hair, hazel eyes and wore a blank tank top and blue jeans. Her name was Kiyomi Kaba, Kenshiro's childhood friend.

" Kenshiro?" Kiyomi said. " What are you doing here?"

" I got some news, I just got three thousand dollars from this guy's account," Kenshiro said.

" What? Kenshiro, I thought you promised you wouldn't do this anymore," Kiyomi said. " You promised.

" I know but...my Mom's really struggling with her bills and I just...couldn't let her handle this alone anymore," Kenshiro said.

" Kenshiro, I know you're only trying to help but...hacking into computers and stealing other people's money isn't right," Kiyomi said. " What if you get caught? Not only will you be in trouble, your mother will horrified that her own son is jail. That would really put a toll on her." Kenshiro knew she was right but he just wasn't sure whether he should keep the money to give it to his mother or give it back. " Promise me, Promise that you won't do this again, okay?"

" ...Ok, I promise," Kenshiro said. Kiyomi hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said, " Thank you, and goodnight."

" Goodnight," Kenshiro said. After that, Kenshiro went back to his appartment where he lived his mom. He lived right across where Kiyomi lived and sometimes would come to her house and talk to her. He opened the door and said, " I'm home!"

" Kenshiro, where were you?" His mom asked.

" I was just...running a few errands," Kenshiro said. " How've you been Mom?"

" Alittle tired, that's all," She said. " I saved you some food, it's in the fridge."

" Oh, thanks," Kenshiro said. " Are you going to be okay to go to work though Mom?"

" I'll be fine don't worry," She said. She looked at her watch and saw it was midnight. " Well, I better get to work." Kenshiro hugged his mom very tightly then she said, " Please Kenshiro, leave the worrying to me." They laughed for abit and before she left, she said, " Get some rest okay?"

" Okay," He said.

" Bye Kenshiro," She said. After that, Kenshiro decided to watch some TV so he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The news was on so Kenshiro decided to watch it for alittle but then something caught his attention as he was looking at an image of a giant green monster fighting against a machine that looked just like a human.

" Two hours ago, a battle between a monster and machine occured right where I'm standing and here you see the destruction they left behind," said a male reporter. The cameraman turned the camera and showed several cars destroyed, buildings crumbled and some poles were ripped out of their sockets. " At the last minute, the monster disappeared without a trace while the robot had left flown away just before we arrived." He rememered hearing about the monster a few days ago but never about the robot until now. It amazed him to see something like this happend and was told that this happend back in the past or as they called it, The Heroic Age. Even though it was unusual, it was actually pretty intresting because this has never happend before. After that, Kenshiro decided to get some sleep so he turned off the TV and jumped into his bed and fell asleep.

**Morning...**

John didn't sleep. He just laid in his bed and stared at the walls for hours and once again had to tell Sloan he wouldn't be able to go to work today. He grabbed his tape recorder and began to speak.

" Log # 52, after dealing the symtoms from the serium, I have become something so dangerous and destructive," John explained through his tape recorder. " I have become a monster, a hulk. After waking up outside of house, for some reason, I had been able to remember I did last night while I was that monster. My memories are alittle faded but I only remember these robots attacking me but there was another one but he was fighting the robots too. I'm not sure how this happend but I hope to find out more about the effects." He pressed the button on his recorder to stop then he went to get some breakfast.

**Alchemax Lab...**

Miguel had returned to his job and was working on a personal invention. After realizing he had spider-like abilities and how he wished he could've that kid, he wanted to help others. He could do great things with his powers. He was building web shooters and put them on his looked like a watch but had a red dot on it and a short cord was attached to his fingers. He decided to test it by shooting a web at the ceiling and saw how it bursted out once it hit the wall like a net. After that, he put them away in a small white box and hid it in his safe. A knock came from his door so he opened the door and a robot was at his door.

" You have recieved a letter from: Rachel O'Hara," The robot said. This shocked Miguel because he had not seen his mother since he had graduated from college. He wanted to see her but his work would get in the way but he was able to send a letter once in a while.

" Thanks," Miguel said. After the robot left, Miguel sat down and opened the letter and began to read it. " Dear Miguel, how are you? I miss you so much but I'm happy that you love your job. I wanted to tell you everyone's going to be at the Day of The Dead festival and if you had time, you come see us all. From, Mom." He looked at his calender and saw it was the twenty ninth of October and it was Ten O' Clock, only eight hours left until work was over. His lunch wasn't until twelve so he decided to wait to buy some tickets to Mexico later.

**Alchemax High...**

Kenshiro was walking to his Math class and sat to Kiyomi who was in the same class. A teacher with no hair and wore a white and black suit.

" Good morning class," He said.

" Good morning Mr. Smith," The class said.

" I hoped you remember that today we have a test on what we learned for the past several weeks," Mr. Smith said. Kenshiro immediatly realized he never studied and thought he was done for until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kiyomi having pieces of paper that been used for notes.

" Would you like to study with me?" She asked. Kenshiro smiled at her. Kiyomi was always prepared for anything.

" Sure," Kenshiro said. Mr. Smith let the class study for a few minutes before he gave out the test then when the time was up, everyone began working on their test. After it was over, everyone handed back their test.

" C+, C+, B-,B+," Mr. Smith said as he passed the test to the students. Kenshiro got his paper and saw he got a B and Kiyomi got an A. " Congraduations yet again Ms. Nakada."

" Thank you Mr. Smith," Kiyomi said. After that, Kenshiro followed Kiyomi to her locker and waited for her to grab her stuff then he grabbed it and decided to carry them for her. " Uuuh...thanks."

" Your welcome," Kenshiro said. " Sooo...do you have anything to do this weekend?"

" Come on Kenshiro, you know that I have to study for this exam in Goverment," Kiyomi said.

" Come on, it's just one day that's all," Kenshiro said. " I was just wondering...if we could go to a movie or something."

" One day?" Kiyomi said.

" One day and I'll leave you alone on sunday," Kenshiro said. Kiyomi smiled and said, " Alright, I'll go." They arrived at her Government Class and before Kiyomi went in, she waved goodbye and Kenshiro waved back then while she wasn't looking, he cheered silently as he couldn't wait to the weekend to come. Meanwhile, Leilah was at her Math class writing down problems of substitution. Even though she was doing something, she still couldn't get Roy out of her head. She really cared about Roy and hoped he was okay. She didn't see him in Biology or in the halls. She couldn't help but worry about him. All of a sudden, Leilah felt unusually warm so she asked the teacher if she could get some water then she went to the water fountain but she still felt warm. She ran to the bathroom and looked at herself and saw she was sweating very badly.

" W-What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Out of nowhere, her eyes were glowing light blue then blue fire appeared on her hands. " What's going on?!" She tried rincing it off with water but instead it stung then when she was calm, the fire went away. She wasn't sure what happend and why but she decided put it off her mind until school ended then she went back to her class.

**Later...**

Kenshiro walked out of the door as school was over and happend to see Kiyomi so he went up to her and said, " Hey."

" Hey Kenshiro," She said. " I guess you're walking home?"

" Y-Yeah, pretty much," He said. " I see you're doing the same thing aswell."

" Yeah, I thought it would be great exercise," She said. " Sooo...are you coming?"

" Oh! Y-Yeah, I just zoned out abit," Kenshiro said. They began walking and as they walked, they didn't talk so Kenshiro said, " So, about that exam you were talking about this morning?"

"What about it?" Kiyomi asked.

"You seem so anxious about passing it," Kenshiro said. " I've never seen you so worried about anything."

"Well, I just want to pass it that's all," Kiyomi said.

" Oh come on Kiyomi, I've known you since we were kids, there's more to this isn't there?" Kenshiro said as he smirked at her.

"Alright fine, you got me," She said as she smiled abit. " I just want to keep my grades up so I can to a better college."

"Well, you have been mentioning that since the ninth grade," Kenshiro said.

" Yeah but I just want to pass it so badly," Kiyomi said. "Sometimes I get so nervous that I might fail it. All of a sudden, Kenshiro put his hand on her shoulder which made Kiyomi blush alittle then he said, " Kiyomi, you're the most smartest person I've ever known. You shouldn't be so nervous about it and have it by your neck. Besides, since when have you had bad grades?" Kiyomi smiled as Kenshiro complimated her then she said, "Thanks Kenshiro, that was...really nice of you."

"It's what friends are for," Kenshiro said. Before they knew it, they arrived at the appartment then they went to their rooms but before they left, Kiyomi waved goodbye and Kenshiro waved back and closed the door. He sat down on the couch and watched some T.V until his phone went off so he picked it up. " Hello?"

"Is this Kenshiro Cochrane?" asked a female.

"Y-Yes? Did something happend?" Kenshiro asked.

"Your mother fainted and she's at a hospital," The female said. "But no worries, she'll be al-" Kenshiro hung up and quickly got on his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Kiyomi was on her laptop until she heard Kenshiro's motorcycle so she looked out the window and saw Kenshiro driving off on his motorcycle. Kiyomi saw that he looked like he was in a hurry then realized it might've been about his mother. Kenshiro had told her that his mother was working three jobs just to have enough to pay the rent to keep them living at their apartment. She ran towards the stairs and cried, "Mom! I need you to ride me to the hospital and fast!"

**Hospital...**

Kenshiro arrived at the hospital and quickly ran inside and went up to the admission clerk.

"Do you have a woman name Karin Cochrane here?" He asked.

"Are you a relative or family?" The Clerk asked.

"Family!" Kenshiro cried. "Just please tell me where she is!"

" She's in room 201 down that hall," The clark said as she pointed where it was. Kenshiro ran and looked up at the numbers on top of the door and when he did find it, he knocked and went in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kenshiro," Karin said. "I was just exhausted, that's all." Kenshiro hugged his mom tightly and was relieved that she was okay.

"When will you be able to leave?" He asked. A doctor came up to him and said, "Maybe in six hours but for now she'll need some rest." Kenshiro nodded and turned to see his mom sound asleep while holding his hand then so he decided to stay in the room until she woke up. Later on, Kiyomi arrived and went in the room and saw Kenshiro still next his mom while she was sleeping.

"Hey," She said in a sweet tone. Kenshiro was startled and turned to see it was Kiyomi.

"O-Oh, hey," Kenshiro said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you driving off in a hurry then when I realized it might've had something to do with your mom, I came here as soon as I could," She explained.

"You walked all the way here?" Kenshiro said with an astonished look on his face.

"No silly, my mom drove me here, she's just waiting outside," Kiyomi explained.

"Oh well...thanks for coming here," Kenshiro said. All of a sudden, Kiyomi held his other hand which made Kenshiro abit nervous then she said," It's what friends are for." He realized that was the same thing he said earlier and he smiled at her. He was glad to have a friend like her. Unknowtist to them, Kenshiro's mom smiled as she was listening to the whole conversation the whole time.

**Alchemax Lab...**

Work was over for the day. Miguel was buying the tickets to Mexico before he left and managed to get them then beside his desk, a ticket popped out of it.

"Perfect," Miguel said. "Now I can home." He left Alchemax and got into his car and went home. When he arrived, he laid on his bed and watched some T.V however something caught his attention.

"As of now, a robbery is taking place and the police can't seem to convince the robberes to let go of the hostage," said the reporter. It was then Miguel had enough. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a big collared jacket, wore a skull mask, put his web shooters, climbed on top of the roof and swung towards the city.

**The City...**

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN, GIVE UP THE HOSTAGES OR WE WILL COMMENCE FIRE ON YOU!" cried a police officer with a mega phone. Out of nowhere, hundreds of bullets popped out of the window and were shooting towards the cops so they all ducked. Inside the bank, was a small group of robbers and they had stolen four bags of money.

"Come on, let's move!" cried the leader of the group. They went outside however something caught them all and they couldn't get out of it.

"What is this stuff?!" asked a robber. A few officers saw the robbers and were shocked to see the robbers stuck to a giant web. Unknowntist to them, Miguel swung back to his appartment without making a sound.

**Hospital...**

Karin woke up and saw Kenshiro sleeping while holding her hand and saw Kiyomi sleeping on his shoulder. She smiled and was happy that Kenshiro had a friend like Kiyomi. The doctor came in and saw Karin was awake so he said, "Ms. Cochrane, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel great," She said. "Am I able to leave the hospital soon?"

"Since you seem perfectly fine, we'll let you go in an hour," The doctor said. "Would you like anything?"

"A sandwhich would be fine," Karin said. She looked at Kenshiro and Kiyomi so she said, "And maybe two more for the children." The doctor nodded and left the room. Later on, Kenshiro woke up and happend to see his mother awake.

"Hey there sleepyhead," She said.

"Hey Mom, h-how do you feel?" Kenshiro asked.

"I feel great," Karin said. "Try not to move so much, there's a certain someone sleeping on your shoulder." Kenshiro looked and saw Kiyomi sleeping on his shoulder. "You have a great friend."

"Y-Yeah...I guess I do," He said, smiling alittle. The doctor came in and a nurse came in too with three trays of food. She gave one to Karin, the other to Kenshiro and put the other tray on a table.

"How are you doing Ms. Cochrane?" The Doctor asked.

"Good," Karin said. "Am I able to leave now?"

"Well, before we do let you go, I have something to tell you," He said.

"Is something wrong with her Doctor?" Kenshiro asked.

"No,no,no, nothing bad," The doctor said. "It's just, your mother needs to take some time off work. Your files says you work at three jobs, is that right?"

"Yes," Karin said.

"Ok, but you need to get some rest and take some time off work," The doctor said.

"But Doctor, I can't take time off work, I have to pay rent and take care of my child," Karin said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cochrane but it's for your own good," The doctor said. Karin was sadden by this however Kenshiro said, "No worries Mom, I'll help pay the rent." She smiled at this and said, "Okay."

**Later On...**

Kenshiro, Kiyomi, Karin and Kiyomi's mother walked out of the hospital and were talking.

"Are you sure you don't want us to give you a ride?" Kiyomi's Mom asked.

"It's fine," Karin said. "Thanks for the offer." While they were talking, Kenshiro and Kiyomi stood by each other and didn't speak to each other.

"Soooo...you going to be okay?" Kenshiro asked.

"Yeah," Kiyomi said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm abit shakened up but I'll be fine," Kenshiro said. "And again, thanks for coming here. It was really nice of you." Kiyomi put her hand on Kenshiro's cheek and said, "You would've done the same thing if it were the other way around." Kenshiro smiled. He was glad to have a person like Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi, come on we're leaving!" cried Kiyomi's Mother.

"Well, see you later," Kiyomi said.

"Alright, bye," Kenshiro said. He walked into his mom's car then she said, "Kenshiro, are you sure you want to pay the rent?"

"Yes Mom, it's time that I return the favor for you taking care of me," Kenshiro said. "And don't worry, everything will be okay." As Karin drove out of the hospital, Kenshiro looked at his card. He didn't want to do it, especially since he made a promise. It was the only way. "Everything will be alright."


	6. Returning to Old Roots

Marvel 2099

A New Age

Chapter 6: Returning to Old Roots

**John's House...**

John was in the middle of having a dream. In his dream, he was with Diana and they were having ice cream and sitting on a bench. They were laughing and were having a great time until the same man in the black trenchcoat from John's memories appeared at the register and was heading towards them. John grabbed Diana's wrist and they ran to an alley but the man appeared at the end of the alley and was walking towards them with a gun in his hand. John put himself infront of Diana but all of a sudden, the man turned into a dark shadowy monster with teeth, claws and wings and attacked John. He screamed in pain as blood was pouring out of his chest then the man grabbed his gun and shot Diana.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" John cried. He woke up and was covered in sweat so he got up from his bed and sat there. "Why is this happening?" He walked to the bathroom and washed his face with water. "Maybe...alittle drink...can help." He got into his car and drove to a bar then sat down on a stool and said,"Barley...please." The barteneder slid down a small cup of Barley then John drank it and wanted more. People looked at him with concern as there was ten cups that John had. "More please."

"I think you've had enough," said the bartender. John bashed his fists on the counter and left cracks and even managed to startle some people.

"Just...get me more," John said. The bartender quickly grabbed a bottle of barely and even gave him the bottle.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The bartender asked.

"I'm dealing with some...issues, that's all you need to know," John said.

"And you think drinking is going to help?" The Bartender said. John looked at him with angry look on his face and said, "Look, I just want to be alone so please...leave me be." The Bartender did then a group of men came in and one of them threw John off his chair. He got up and cried, "HEY!" The man turned around and looked at John. He was tall, even taller than John and was very large and had a black bushy beard and wore a biker uniform.

"What?" The man asked.

"You're in my seat, move!" John said. The man laughed and said, "Listen, if you have a problem with that, we can settle this here and now."

"Just move! I don't want to hurt you," John said. The others laughed too then the man said, "Hold him down." Two other bikers grabbed John by his arms then the beast within John began to take over and caused him to throw the men across the bar.

"NO! not...now!" John said as he was grabbing his head. The leader charged at him and shot a punch but John grabbed his fist in time and began to crush it, making the leader cry in pain then he threw him over the counter. "Gotta...get out of here."

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a man.

"Get away...from me," John said as he quickly got out of the bar. His shirt and shoes were slowly ripping apart and his eyes were turning red then His teeth grew along with his claws. The monster roared and started throwing cars randomly. People ran to get away from the raging beast then a RobotSlayer flew down and crashed into the monster, making him fall to the ground.

"Halt monster! Surrender now or be executed," The robot said as it's hand turned into a cannon. The monster roared and leapted on top of the RobotSlayer and bashed it's fist into the robot. The Robotslayer shot a beam from it's chest and sent the monster flying through the air then it flew up and punched the monster in the stomach a few times before letting it crash back down to the ground. The Robotslayer flew back down and looked at the monster and was about to grab it until the monster grabbed it's wrist and ripped it off it's arm then it slapped it with it's own arm. The robot fell to the ground and the monster looked at it. All of a sudden, a memory had appeared in the monsters head and showed scientists building the Robotslayers.

"Walkerrrr...Sssloan," The monster said. It punched the robot repeatedly until it's parts fell apart then it roared and leapted onto a building and left.

**The Next Day...**

"Walkerrr...Sssloan," said a recording of the monster.

"Intresting, the monster can speak," Sloan said.

"Don't you think it's alittle strange that he knows your name?" Harold asked.

"Yes, it intrigues me who could possibly be this monster?" Sloan said.

"Why does it matter? this thing does nothing but destroy things," Harold said. "Why don't we kill it?" Sloan looked at him and walked up to him as he walked back and said, "Incase you've forgotten Mr. Howard, before we kill it, I wanted to examine it. Is that **CLEAR**, Mr. Howards?"

"Y-Yes sir," Harold said.

"Good, now leave," Sloan said. "I have much to think about."

"Yes sir," Harold said.

**Movie Theater...**

Kenshiro parked his motorcycle and played a game on his phone while he waited for Kiyomi to arrive. When he spotted her mom's car, he waved his hand in the air so she would be able to see him then Kiyomi came out and told her Mom goodbye before she left. They went inside and looked at the movies on the wall then Kenshiro asked, "So, what do you want to watch?" Kiyomi looked at the movies and there were a few movies she had some intrest in like Robot Romance, Once in a Life Time, A Man's Dream, Battle of The Universe and Escape 1911.

"How about...Once in a Life Time?" Kiyomi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kenshiro said. Kenshiro ordered two tickets, two medium sized cups and popcorn that was big enough for two people then they went in the theater and waited for the movie to start.

"Hey Kenshiro," Kiyomi said. "Thanks for paying for all of this. It was nice of you."

"You're welcome," Kenshiro said. "Now you see that's fun to sit back and relax?" She laughed abit and said, "I guess you're right." They stopped talking as the movie started. There were some parts of the movie that they both liked and when it was over, they started talking about it.

"That was a good movie," Kenshiro said.

"It was," Kiyomi said. "Thanks again for doing all of this."

"No need to thank me, you deserved it," Kenshiro said.

"Thanks," Kiyomi said.

"Anytime," Kenshiro said. A figure in brown trenchcoat and hat bumped into Kenshiro then he said, "Hey watch where you're going." The figure turned around and looked at him then just walked away. Kenshiro looked down and saw the figure's feet were shining metal.

"Are you okay Kenshiro?" Kiyomi asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," He said.

**Somewhere...**

John opened his eyes and once his vision was adjusted, he found himself on top of a building.

"W-What happend?" He asked himself. In an instant, the memories of what happend last night flashed through his mind in a snap. "What the-who was that? Why where they after me?" Later on, John returned back to his house and grabbed his recorder and began to talk.

" Log # 52, two days ago, I have begun to have these faded memories whenever I have turned into...The Hulk, John said. "I think somehow I'm...evolving. The serium, it must be changing me but not completely. I hope to find out more about these changes and how will they affect me in the future."

**Leilah's House...**

Leilah had stayed home due to what had happend to her yesterday. It was confusing and scary that something like this happend. She didn't want to hurt anyone if the flames came back and she couldn't stop it. She laid on her bed most of the day and couldn't help but think about Roy. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was even starting to get worried about him because she hadn't seen him in two days. She went downstairs and went to go make some Lunch however she heard the mailman coming so she went out and grabbed the mail. She paused as she spotted a poster on a lightpost so she walked over and looked at it. It said, "Lost Child! If you see him, call 678-453-237! Name: Roy Fowler." She couldn't believe what she had seen so she grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hello, my name is Leilah, I'm friend of Roy," Leilah said. "Is it okay I come over?"

"Sure!" The voice said happily. "Here is the address." Leilah wrote it down on her phone and ran.

Fowler's House...

A knock came from the door so Mary opened and saw a brazilian girl wearing a pink tanktop and blue jeans.

"Are you a friend of Roy's?" Mary asked. "Leilah was it?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if what I tell is good enough but I saw the poster and called quickly as I could," Leilah explained.

"Ok, come in," Mary said. They sat on the couch then Mary asked if she wanted a drink of water but she said she was fine. "So you are a friend of Roy's?"

"Sort of, he and I were partners for project at school," Leilah said.

"Oh," Mary said.

"Sorry, my english not good so I apologize if you don't understand what I saying," Leilah said.

"Oh it's fine," Mary said.

"Are you parent?" Leilah asked.

"No I'm his sister, our parents are working right now so they couldn't stay here," Mary explained.

"Oh," Leilah said.

"So you and Roy were partners for a project?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Leilah said.

"Did Roy seem alittle...down?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I see him seating by himself all the time," Leilah explained. "It's sad, no one should be sad." Mary smiled and said, Yeah, Roy has a rough time talking with others. He's always been like that."

"Why is he like that?" Leilah asked. Mary sighed and said, "Well, our parents worked almost everyday and I guess Roy missed them so much since he hardly sees them."

"Did you see them when you little?" Leilah asked.

"A few times but not much since they work at their new job at Alchemax," Mary explained.

"I so sorry," Leilah said.

"It's fine," Mary said. "Does Roy talk in your class?"

"Yes but only to me," Leilah said.

"Ok, did he ever say anything that was unusual?" Mary asked.

"No I'm sorry," Leilah said.

"Does Roy do anything unusual?" Mary asked.

"No," Leilah said. The only I can really is that I tried to help him but he wanted to deal with it by himself."

"Oh," Mary said. "Was that all you knew?"

"Yes I'm afraid," Leilah said.

"Ok, thank you for coming here and telling me this," Mary said.

"Your welcome," Leilah said. As she was about to close the door, she stopped and turned to Mary and said,"And Ms. Fowler?"

"Yes?" Mary said.

"You have a nice brother," Leilah said. Mary smiled and said, "Thank you." After Leilah left, Mary sat back down and hoped that somewhere that her little brother would be okay and he would find his way back home.

**The City...**

Roy was just walking around across the city. He happend to bump into some guy and when that guy told him to watch where he was going, he just ignored him and continued walking. He had been walking for an hour and due to being a machine, he could walk for days or even weeks. He sat down and just watched cars pass by and even say several people just walking by. He was devastated that he lost his humanity and would have to live like this for the rest of his life but he vowed to find the man who did this to him and make him become human again. He began to build his plan but the only problem was he didn't where the warehouse was and where it could be located. All of a sudden, a memory flashed through his mind and showed Roy being injected with nanobots and Roy strangeling the man then he flew up on top of a building and his eyes turned red. Roy could see the whole city through his eyes like a map.

"Wooooooaahh," He said. A red dot appeared and was near a place that seemed to be close to the city. "Maybe that's where the warehouse is at!" Roy flew off the city and went to find the warehouse.

**Mexico City...**

Miguel had traveled across New York to Mexico City and arrived at noon. He got in a taxi and had the driver drive him to his family's house. Once he arrived at the house. It was large but had a good front yard and there were a few trees growing out.

"Sure has been awhile since I've seen this place," Miguel said. He walked to the door and knocked. An elderly woman with black hair with a few strips grey and wore a red dress opened the door. Her name was Claudia O'Hara, Miguel's mother.

"Miguel! You're back!" She said. "How've you been?"

"Great Mom, how is everyone else?" Miguel asked.

"They're doing great, come in," Claudia said. Once they got in, she cried, "Everyone, Miguel's back!" In an instant, a little girl ran in and hugged Miguel and said, "Big Brother! You come back!" Her name is Mina O'Hara, Miguel's sister. And then everyone else came and were happy to see him.

"Hey what's up bro?" said his younger brother Gabriel. He was abit shorter than Miguel and he wore a green shirt with jeans and had black curly hair.

"Nothing much, how about you?" Miguel asked.

"It's good, it's great to see you're back again," Gabriel said. An elderly man came up to him and gave Miguel a hug. That was Alejandro O'Hara, Miguel's father. He was bald and had a gray beard and wore a blue shirt with jeans.

It's great to see my son again!" He said.

"Same here Dad, same here," Miguel said. "How's everyone been?"

"Everyone's been fine though we haven't seen you in a few years," He said. "How's your job? You work at Alchemax right?"

"Yeah, it's been great," Miguel said. "Creating seriums is quite intresting."

"Well I'm glad you're loving your job," Alejandro said. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Both actually, I haven't eaten anything in a few hours," Miguel explained. His mother put two tamales in the microwave and poured a bottle of Jarrito Lime then when the tamales were down, she poured some chips next to them. While Miguel was eating, his parents talked to him.

"How have things been Miguel?" Claudia asked.

"Pretty good, sorry that I don't write to you guys anymore it just...work has been really rough and I never have time to do it," Miguel explained.

"It's ok Miguel, we understand," Alejandro said. All of a sudden, a knock was heard from the front door so Miguel got up and said, "I'll get it." He walked and grabbed to door and opened it to see a girl with long black hair and she wore a black tank top which showed abit of midriff and wore blue jeans.

"Miguel?" She said.

"Gisell?" Miguel said. They stared at each other and were suprised to see each other. Miguel spoke up and said, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," She said. "So, how is it at Alchemax?"

"G-Great, how is it at your Mom's bakery?" Miguel asked.

"Same," Gisell said. "I-I't's great to see you again."

"Yeah, me too," Miguel said. "Hey, I'm staying for the weekend so do you think...we could catch up on things?"

"Sure! I mean, sure why not?" She said.

"Great well...I'll see you later," Miguel said.

"Yeah, see ya," Gisell said. As she walked away, Miguel looked at her and couldn't believe he saw for the first time in years.

"Who was that Miguel?" cried Claudia.

"I-It was nothing Mom," Miguel said. "Just...an old friend."


End file.
